Should've Said No
by Zephyr-Chan
Summary: After a 'mistake' at a party, Sasuke is surprised at Sakura's ability to leave him after what he did to her. Hurt and alone, Sakura tries to get him out of her life, but can she say no? Sasuke sure couldnt. SasuSaku Songfic, twoshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would also own all the shoes in England.

As much as I hate Sakura, I had to write another song fic. They are so fun. So I chose a popular pairing for all those SasuSaku fans out there. Enjoy.

* * *

Beads flowed like a never ending stream down the ivory contours of her face. Her aquamarine eyes were blood from the saltiness of her tears and locks of pink hair stuck to her cheeks and shielded her eyes from view.

She was sat on a swing, rocking gently and sobbing quietly to herself. She hummed a tune gently to herself, trying to calm her erratic emotions. Yet the only song she could think of was 'their song'. The song that reminded her much more of Sasuke than any other could; the song they had their first dance too on their first date. The tears came faster. The flow was relentless.

Sakura reminisced upon the past; the flowers he had given on their many dates - how she had been allergic but had said nothing and had broken into a rash. How he worried over her and nursed her despite the fact it was just a simple allergic reaction. His smiling face as he awoke besides her the first time they had...

But it was all gone. Everything she had ever wanted, all the thoughts for the future had been destroyed in one simple act.

* * *

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you _

* * *

The day before, Sakura had overheard TenTen gossiping as usual, and though she was usually the one listening and laughing at the scandals TenTen somehow found out about, she did not get the usual amused sensation from what the brunette was saying. "Sasuke and Ino! I know! I wonder if Sakura will be okay..."

Before they knew she had overheard, the blossom haired girl had fled the scene, heading towards the apartment she shared with Sasuke.

She had arrived within minutes. Sasuke was sat upon the couch watching television innocently. He could possibly have cheated, could he? Sakura smiled, shaking her head, and sat besides him. Yet she had her doubts. Sasuke grinned as she took her place besides him and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead. He wasn't usually so upfront. Sasuke was the type of guy to stay quite until night came if he wanted something. But now, he seemed so unusually loving. Sakura tensed up. Could if really be true?

She shoved him away and stood, her face stone cold and tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Though she looked so absolute, so couldn't help her shaking arms.

"S-Sasuke...When you went out last night...Did s-something happen?"

She murmured, the weakness of her voice clearly evident. The raven haired man looked taken aback, but smiled and shook his head coolly.

"Of course not, Sakura. Don't be foolish."

Those three words were enough to freeze her, yet his eyes were shallow. He looked too calm. Shouldn't he be yelling at her for believing false rumours by now? Shouldn't he be announcing his undying love for her and saying that he would never, ever hurt her?

She gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"Tell me the truth." She was certain now. Sasuke wasn't acting right. He was too calm.

He stared at her face; her shaking features were afraid yet stubborn. She somehow had found out about the affair, yet it was been nothing more than an accident. It meant nothing to him. He sighed. He had to say the truth. Sakura loved him enough to let it go anyway. She wouldn't be so stupid so to leave him.

"It was an accident Sakura. Nothing to worry about -"

"-Nothing to worry about? So I'm no good anymore? And I shouldn't worry!?" He voice was cracked and weak and she backed up, eyes wide with realisation. He was so forward, like her didn't even regret it. Like he knew she would stay regardless.

But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Yes, a few years ago she would have done anything to be with him but now? She was an adult, she wasnt just some silly love struck girl anymore. Turning, she stormed towards the door, refusing to cry until he was out of her sight. Yet his hand gripped hers. Facing him, she sent her palm flying towards his cheek. The slap shattered the silence and Sasuke eyed her quietly, as if understanding that he deserved the abuse.

"Sakura. You wont leave me." The words were so absolute, yet a hint of doubt edged his voice. His eyes pleaded at her and she almost gave in. Almost.

Pulling apart from him she thrust open the door and exited, the ebony haired man in swift pursuit.

"Sakura, I'm sorry! It was an accident. If I could repeat last night I'd take it all back....Sakura, please..."

His arms gripped her waist, his face rested on her shoulder carefully. Yet Sakura's confidence was at its peak. She turned to face him. Hopeful, Sasuke's gaze softened but Sakura simply narrowed her gaze. Looking into his eyes, being so close to him when he had been closer to someone else last night - it just felt so alien and so wrong to her.

Her face clearly showing her disgust, she shoved him sideways into the side of the apartment and moved down the stairs. Her mind raced. Where could she stay? Ino was her best friend, yet she could exactly go there now, could she?

* * *

_Even now just looking at you feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes... _

* * *

She had spent the night at Naruto's. He had been shocked - who wouldn't be? - but had agreed to house her for however long she needed. Yet despite him being so close to her, she couldn't cry on Naruto's shoulder. He was Sasuke's best friend. It was just wrong.

So here she was, alone on a swing, rain spitting down upon her and adding to the weakness on her face. How could she forgive Sasuke - and Ino, too? Why? Why had he done such a thing to her? Did she mean that little to her?

He had been out with friends, and even if he had been drunk, he still should've said no. He should've thought about his long term girlfriend sitting quietly at home, waiting loyally for his return. But she had been in no part of his mind that night. She was insignificant to him, she knew that now. She deserved much better. Yet she loved him. She loved him so much...

* * *

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_

* * *

_

Naruto had been so very kind to her, letting her stay the night at such short notice. Yet as she stared blankly at the television, she could only think about one thing. Had he preferred her?

The door knocked but she didn't budge. With a sigh at his friends sadness, Naruto got to his feet and answered the door. Sasuke pushed past him before he could be locked back out and fell to the floor before Sakura's feet. Eyeing him carefully, Sakura attempted to kick him in the face, but his hands had grabbed her ankles. His eyes were wide with sorrow, yet he shed no tears. He probably was incapable of such emotions. Stupid stoic robot.

"Sakura-"

"-No."

"Please, I'm so, so sorry. I love you, Sakura. Come back to me?"

"No."

"No? You love me too, right? Come on, it wont happen again. It was just a mistake."

"You understand what 'No' means, right? Or perhaps she don't, or else you would've said it to my best friend before you ruined everything we had!"

Furious, she leaped to her feet but couldnt move since Sasuke was still clutching at her legs like a child. Naruto sensed Sakura's distress and hovered in the corner, unsure of what to do.

"You should've said no, Sasuke. Then we would still be together. You ruined everything. I can't forgive you. I thought I could trust you, I saw you as someone who would never, ever hurt me. But its gone. Your nothing but a cheating, lying bas-"

"Sasuke leave, please." Naruto interrupted. Reluctant, but sensing he had to, the raven haired man stumbled to his feet and left with one last glance towards his former lover.

* * *

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me _

* * *

The swing creaked as a hand touched her shoulder tenderly and Sakura jumped to her feet, shocked at the suddenness of the appearance. Sasuke stood besides her but didn't make any effort to move as she backed away. He could see the redness of her eyes and the bags under her beautiful eyes. Her face was contorted into anger and sorrow. What had he done to her? He was a monster.

"Sakura, please hear me out. I know what I did hurt you, and I am so, so sorry. I can't turn back the clock but if I could, I would say No, believe me I would. I don't want to loose you. Please, Sakura, come back to me? I love you."

His voice was angelic and his guilt was vivid in his vocals, yet she wouldn't let herself be lured in by his charm. He knew exactly what she say to make herself doubt her leaving him, yet she could not revert back to that weak minded, idioitc child she used to be. She wouldn't chase him anymore, not after all he had done to hurt her. She was wounded already. She wouldn't let herself die inside because of him.

"Come on, ill take you out for a meal, like when we first started going out. We will get through this, I promise, just give me chance -"

His words were lost. She didn't want to listen to anymore.

"No, Sasuke. We're over. Please, just leave."

He hesitated, then turned obediently, face screwed up in pain.

"But before you go, tell me this; was she worth it?"

* * *

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_

* * *

_

The tears washed her cheeks gently as she sat upon the swing, swaying in unison to the wind. Her ceruleon eyes watched as Sasuke's shillohette got furter and further away until eventualy, he vanished over the horizon.

* * *

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this..._

No... no no no...  
You should've said no...

* * *

Short and sweet, I hope. Crits welcomed. Reviews are loved.


End file.
